Titanfall: Rebels
by KingsFall7
Summary: What would happen if the crew of the Ghost met the Militia? This is my spin on Titanfall.
1. Prologue

Six months have passed since the Battle of Demeter. The Militia has turned the tide of the fifteen year old war- people (like Marcus Graves) turned from the IMC to the Militia cause, they've taken out half of robotics facilities, and have conducted successful raids like "Operation Grizzly" which not only gave them a shipyard but a fleet of prototype carriers(the 1st Grizzly Fleet).

Nobody knows when or how the war will end. But one thing is for certain, this war will change the Frontier forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Cooper's Logbook

The 9th Militia Fleet is en route to a newly discovered planet.

Aboard the James MacAllan, my Pilot training continues with Captain Lastimosa, a master level Pilot: I'm still not sure why he chose to be my mentor, but this is an opportunity I'd be crazy to pass up. "Here we go Rifleman Cooper." Lastimosa said," Ah hell. Ship must've power cycled since last time. We'll have to recalibrate it." Lastimosa than recalibrated the pod,"Does that feel right to you, Cooper" the Pilot asked the Rifleman," yeah, feels right" Cooper respawned. "All right, we're good to go."."Let's see how much you remember from last time." And the simulation began. Here Jack saw Lastimosa's home planet of Harmony. From the Jumpkit test, the shooting range, to the Gaunlet- Cooper passed them all.

Then Cooper was ready for the 'second part being a Pilot' theTitan."But first we need a little more space," the environment changed," that's my partner BT. He's a Vanguard-class Titan."."Home ground Militia technology. First Titan chassis we designed ourselves, one we didn't have to steal from the IMC.". "Go ahead Cooper, call in your first Titan" and with that Cooper called in his first Titan. Then everything started to glitch," all right Rifleman, sounds like it's about to hit the fan. I'm pulling you out."Jack came out of the sim pod, suddenly Corporal Walter- Jacks second in command- jogged up to him.

Jack's two former CO's were killed- CPT. Cole was killed on the planet Troy while distracting the IMC so the rest of his squad could evacuate the colonists. Sergeant Emily was killed(knocked out of a dropship) on Demeter. Jack was promoted to Sergeant after saving rescuing the survivors from the Demeter explosion by stealing a IMC dropship and escaping with the Militia fleet.

"Sergeant Cooper, Captain Lastimosa we've arrived at the new planet, sir" the Corporal said saluting ," get the squad ready" Walter left. "You did good in there Rifleman, we're gonna see a new planet today, maybe even die on it." the Pilot than climbed into his Titan and went to prepare for Titanfall.


	3. Chapter 2

The planet the Militia call "Swampland" was truly an alien world- the plants, animals, even the air was alien there was more oxygen here than anywhere else in the Frontier. The 9th Militia fleet was sent to explore and build an outpost on it.

Captain Lastimosa (piloting BT) lead the way while Cooper and his squad covered the rear. "Captain Lastimosa, I'm detecting movement thirty meters ahead" the Titan said," alright keep your guard up men" and they did so. The Militia troops made their way to bunch of old ruins -which BT said they were a thousand years old- Lastimosa had to depart from BT. The Titan was to big too move amongst the ruins.

The crew of the Ghost was by Fulcrum (Ahsoka Tano) - this takes place after Season One- to investigate a disturbance in the Force.

They (except Hera) were still getting used to being part of a full rebellion. After walking for an hour they saw a group of soldiers lead a man in a strange helmet.

Lastimosa and his men spotted a group of odd looking individuals- a man with a ponytail and a shoulder plate, a boy with blue hair and a backpack, a woman in purple armor and two others that weren't human(Zeb and Hera). No one on the Frontier has ever seen a nonhuman before.

For some reason both sides were feeling intense rage and they didn't know why.

"Men ready your weapons" they raised their guns "FIRE!" and the fighting began.

Both the Rebels and Militia were going all at each other. Three out of twenty soldiers were dead but Lastimosa didn't care (which was unusual), only Cooper could tell something was wrong but didn't know what though.

Then suddenly his radio went off, "Rifleman Cooper do read me" it was BT "yeah I read, why are you calling me", "Captain Lastimosa not acting like himself judging by the combat feed I'm receiving in his helmet camera." "Yeah I figured" "Cooper there is a strange energy admitting from the ruins, solution destroys the ruins" "alright" Cooper respawned.

BT sent a message - on an open channel so both Militia and Rebels could hear- that there were toxic gases in the air. This was a distraction so Jack could plant the explosives. He then got to a safe distance and detonated the bombs.

Then everyone's heads finally cleared. Once their heads cleared both sides were able to have a decent conversation.

Both the Militia and Rebels flew back to the fleet in the Ghost. The rebels were impressed by the size of the 9th Militia fleet. They landed in one of the James MacAllens hangers. The crew of the ship laughed at the Ghost 'flying piece of shit' one of the crewmen thought. They all stared at Hera and Zeb. They went to the bridge to speak with Field Commander Marcus Graves.

During the meeting with not only Graves but with Militia Command including Militia Leader General Anderson. Hera and Kannan explained why they came all the way out here, what they were fighting for, and asked if they would join the rebel cause. Command needed to talk this over with each other before they would help the Rebellion.


	4. Chapter 3

Six weeks have past since the Militia and Rebels became allies. The terms of the agreement was that both sides were to send supplies, ships, troops, etc. to each other when needed. The Militia disclosed the Titan with the Rebellion and even began to train some of them to become Pilots(the Vanguards were still off limits), also Militia scientists promised new and better weapons for them.

The Alliance wanted to observe the Militia troops in action, so the Ghost crew was to a company them on a mission to capture an IMC water purification plant.

The Ghost flew toward the planet, the mission was code named "Runoff". Now on board the Ghost was Jack Cooper and his squad, Marcus Graves, and the Ghost crew. "The IMC is destroying resources they can't take." Graves said as the ramp opened,"you need to secure the plant, go, go, go" they slid down the sip lines and fired on the Specters guarding the plant.

The civilian workers and bots fled too the main building for safety. Lastimosa and other Pilots couldn't join the(he was needed elsewhere) so they were without Titan support but so was the IMC, they lost more than half of their Titans on Demeter.

The battle wasn't long thanks to Kanan and Ezra( Jedi Knight and Padawan) their lightsaber cut through the Specters like a knife through butter. The Militia was impressed.

"Commander, the facility is ours" Cooper said on is radio. The plant was theirs.

The Ghost was flying through hyperspace. The crew (except for Hera who was flying the ship) and troops were resting, they were on their way to Harmony. Sabine was painting and Jack couldn't stop starring at her(to him she was a babe), Sabine noticed, smiled and blushed.


	5. Chapter 4

Today was a special day for Cooper and other Pilot trainees: the day they become Pilots. But before they become Pilots, they have to pass the WarGames.

The WarGames was a simulation of real life Pilot combat, few ever pass and become Pilots.

Jack and five others were preparing their sim pods while the instructor gave the directions. "Alright folks, if you pass you become Pilots and if you fail, your stuck with me." he said and the pod hatches closed," simulation mode is Attrition" and the simulation began. As fighting began four "Pilots" were "shot and killed" however Jack and another trainee were fairing well. The other trainee named Zane, took a Snipers approach and picked enemies off one by one. Cooper on the other hand took the enemy head on.

After an extensive battle, Cooper was in his "Titan" wiping out the "Grunts and Pilots" that were trying to get to the soon to be hear evacship. Then he remembered something a Titan did at the Specters facility months ago, he climbed a building in his Titan. Then when the dropship arrived he jumped on the ship causing it to crash.

The simulation was over.

 **Coopers Logbook**

I'm finally a Pilot. I was assigned to a Stryder-class Titan(RA-00324). I don't know what challenges I'll face, but I know I won't be alone.

This is Pilot Jack Cooper, signing off.


End file.
